Pacified Dreams
by Moments of Insanity
Summary: What do you do when you wake up from a nightmare?
1. Pacified Dreams

Pacified Dreams

By: Moments of Insanity

Date : 22 May 2005

Revised Date : --

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

English is not my first language and my understanding of grammar is still shaky. If there are any mistakes, please drop me a note. And finally please review, please comment on my writing style and such. I do want to improve. it's the first time I try to write action, angst and drama, any pointers would be much appreciated. Also it's nice to know someone is reading these sniplets.

There is no romantic couple in here.

* * *

He breathed hoarsely, heart beat erratically as his amethyst eyes flickered to the enemy' MS. How long had he fought, his hand tired and numb from gripping Freedom's control. _An hour?_ He swallowed hard and licked his chapped lip; _it felt like eternity_, his mind mused.

A beeping noise announced an approaching body, shocking Kira out off his musing. He quickly berated himself; losing concentration in a battlefield was a suicidal action. He jerked Freedom to the left, narrowly missing a laser beam before surging forward; with a quick jerk of the saber, he sliced the turbo of the MS Astray, immediately render that MS useless. With another overhead swing of Freedom's deadly saber, the head of another enemy MS was loped off. He glanced at the radar, swiftly turning a 180 degree; Freedom fired shots to a fast approaching MS cockpit. His instinct jerked the console back as the MS exploded.

_Another one dead._

He shuddered and gripped the control tighter as if to hold onto his sanity. The console was slicked with sweat, almost as if it was coated in blood. He glanced at the radar, anxiously scanning the location of Rouge, Justice and ArchAngel.

Zilch.

His heart gave a painful squeeze; quickly he entered a new parameter of the search. A blank screen answered him. He swallowed hard, holding his fear at bay. _Where are they? What happened?_

"ArchAngel?" he tentatively asked into the communicator, while still keeping a watchful eye on the battlefield. A static hissed answered, "Archangel?" he tried again, his voice rose a few notched as panic began to grip his mind, "Archangel? Mili? Answer me!" He quickly switched frequency, "Athrun? Athrun? Stop joking around! Athrun Zala!" Another static hissed filled the cockpit. God, Cagalli was with Athrun in Rouge, going to stop Genesis. Hysteria overwhelmed Kira as he switched frequency again, "Cagalli. Please, Cagalli answer me," he begged, his voice choking. He blinked furiously, as he felt the tears gathering. He slammed his fist on the radar, as if the action would reveal the location of his friends, though as a technician, he knew better than to do this.

Insistent beeping announced the approaching of other MS. He blindly opened fire at them, mind fogged by hysteria; his former resolve lost in the haze of battle. _Please let them be safe,_ his mind chanted the mantra over and over again. His vision blurred as his voice gave ways to sobs. His body automatically took control while his mind jumbled in chaos as he continued fighting.

"Kira!" a voice came through the communicator, like a knife, it cut through the fog in Kira's mind.

He jerked out of his reverie, swerving Freedom to the voice, a voice he knew well, loved and hated at the same time. "Fllay," he breathed, his mind grasped the sliver of sanity like a drowning man onto a rope.

"Fllay!" he called, his voice sounded hoarse to his ear. He blinked away the tears, and glanced at the screen. He worriedly noticed the frequency transmitted was at the international emergency frequency.

"Kira, save me." She sobbed through the communicator. "I'm scared."

"Where are you?"

"In the life pod. I'm scared, take me away," she stuttered, her sentences punctured by her sobs.

"Why are you here?" he demanded, _why are you in the battlefield? I thought you'd be far from the frontline. I thought that you would be safe._

"Kira," her voice became suddenly static, sentence chopped up by interference, "you promised…protect me"

"Fllay! Fllay," Kira gripped the console tightly, "I'm coming, hold on." In the distance, he saw the life pod. He felt his heart relax slightly. Through the porthole he saw the girl, no, the woman he once was smitten with.

Suddenly a laser beam cut through the life pod. Kira froze. "No..." he whispered as fire bean to start. Through the window, he could make out the golden fire licking the figure hungrily. His eyes widened in terror when instead of magenta hair, it was blond. Amber eyes with fear in them looked beseechingly at him once before the fire swallowed her whole

"No.. no.. no.. Cagalli!"

* * *

Kira bolted up with a thin layer of sweat on his face, his fist clenching the bed sheet. He shuddered as he forcefully relax the grip and felt the blood rushed back into his fingers. He took a few deep breaths to calm his racing heart. _Nightmare, it's only a nightmare._ His mind chanted over and over again. He flopped back into the bed, eyes misty with tears. He lifted his hands and pressed his palms against his eyelids as if to halt the tears. "Calm down, Kira, everything is fine, they are safe, they are with you." He spoke to himself, his voice was still shaking from the images of the dream It was early in the morning, so early that the garden outside his room in the Attha Mansion was still covered in a fine mist of grey. In the distance, there was a soft calling of the early birds.

An uneasy feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. Without thinking, Kira kicked away the bed sheets that tangled his legs and silently left his room. As if his feet had a mind of his own, he soon found himself outside Cagalli's room. He bit his lips, should he enter? He was worried, worried that the dream had something more to it. At the same time, if he woke Cagalli up, more likely he would have some form of bodily damage, the least would be a pillow in his face, the extreme would be an attempt of fratricide on Cagalli's part. She was an early morning person, but unfortunately not that early.

However, his body again acted on his own, Cagalli's door gave way silently as he pushed it open. Like him, Cagalli slept with the curtain opened, she once said she liked to wake up with the golden ray of the morning sun while he joked that she was like a reptile that need heating before able to move. He had a cushion in his face after that comment. He padded to the bed and gave a sigh of relieve when he saw her sleeping peacefully.

He sat on side of the bed; it shifted with his weight causing Cagalli to murmur in her sleep. She was sleeping on her side, her arms wrapped around a pillow, her hair in a haphazard mess. At the sight of her, Kira felt as if a burden had been lifted. He smiled gently when Cagalli frowned slightly in her sleep and wiggled her nose as her hair tickled them. Lifting his hand, he brushed the offending strands of hair away, his fingertips brushed along her cheek. _It's warm, she's alive._

Slowly, as if confirming his statement, Cagalli's eyelid fluttered open. She blinked several time, confusion in her amber eyes as her eyes focused on the boy who sat on her bed. "Kira…" she yawned with her mouth opened, quite unladylike. "What are you doing here?" There was a slight hint of annoyance; the blunt of her irritation was still blanket under the magical influence of sandman.

Kira hesitated, should he say the truth and risk his reputation? What reputation? Cagalli had insisted that she was the eldest, a comment which he begged to differ, but to answer her question seems to confirm her statement. Also the fact that he was awkward with his words meant he could not dress his answer in a way that Cagalli, with her current drowsiness, would not be able to decipher. Suddenly he felt very foolish, agitated because of a measly dream. A tug at his t-shirt reminded Kira that Cagalli was still waiting for his answer.

"Come."

She scooted to the further side of the bed, unwrapping her arms around the pillow, she placed it next to her.

"Sleep," she commanded.

"But," Kira objected but stopped when Cagalli half heartedly glared up at him as if warning him not to waste any more of her precious sleeping time. He swallowed his objection and slip in under the warm cover.

"Sleep," she commanded again, before promptly closing her eyes, her hands shifted up and half clutched the pillow under her head.

Kira tried to relaxed, the warmth of the bed, and the soft lighting was lulling him to sleep, but there was still a nagging feeling at the bottom of his stomach. He startled when a warm hand wrapped over his and gave a gentle squeeze

"Don't worry, I'm here," she murmured softly, eyes still closed, after a moment soft and regular sounds of breathing told Kira his sister already left for an important engagement with Morpheus.

With his fear pacified, Kira slept.

* * *

Omake is now under construction, which will be posted later with a cameo from Athrun. Please review, any comments will be much appreciated. 


	2. Pacified Dreams side dish

Pacified Dreams – 01

By: Moments of Insanity

Date : 24 June 2005

Revised Date : --

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

English is not my first language and my understanding of grammar is still shaky. If there are any mistakes, please drop me a note. And finally please review, please comment on my writing style and such. I do want to improve. any pointers would be much appreciated. Also it's nice to know someone is reading these sniplets.

Here's a side fic that's been jumping around in my head for quite a while that kinda follow Pacified Dreams but can be read as an one shot

And one more side note, the relationship between Cagalli and Kira here is open to interpretation.

* * *

Kira woke up with an uneasy feeling, of someone's glare on him. His amethyst eyes reluctantly opened to find a pair of resigned yet angry forest green eyes glaring daggers at him.

"Athrun?" His voice still hoarse with sleep, his chest felt slightly heavy. He frowned in puzzle, what would make his friend upset.

"What exactly are you thinking of doing? Kira Yamato," Athrun asked in a flat voice, his arms folded in front of him. To say he was shocked to see Kira in Cagalli's bed was an understatement. And the familiar feeling of possessiveness over Cagalli and an irrational irritation at Kira resurfaced. A feeling that was akin to when he saw Cagalli flew into the embrace of Kira in Kusanagi after the Lord Uzumi's sacrifice, or before the relationship between Kira and Cagalli came to light.

"Where am I?" Kira drowsily answered in return, the warmth of the bed lulling him back to sleep. He thought hard about that question, there was something wrong with the color of the bedcover, wasn't it suppose to be green? He glanced down when the weight on his chest shifted. Seeing Cagalli's arm thrown across his chest and her head on his arm brought the memories back.

Cagalli shifted as if annoyed with the conversation, she rolled over to another side and promptly taking the cover. The chill woke Kira up almost immediately, "stop hogging up the cover." He pulled helplessly at the cover of which Cagalli had effectively wrapped around her, wanting to dive back into the warmth. "Cagalli!" he nearly whined.

Athrun felt his head throb as the twins ignored him. "Kira," Athrun warned, partially because he was annoyed with a certain person for ignoring him, partially because the said person was now sleeping in the bed of someone he had affections for (a privilege he was trying to get without getting dissembled by the said person) and finally because the said person was walking on a thin line of getting skewered by his sister. As being the friend of the said person, he felt it was his duty to inform his friend of the danger he had so effectively placed himself in.

Kira smiled triumphantly when he managed to loosen Cagalli's death grip on the cover and quickly snuggled into the warmth, though he nearly got his breath knocked out when Cagalli gave him a warning jab in the stomach.

Athrun's eyebrow twitched, obviously Kira was in ignore mode and Cagalli was in do not disturb mode. He sighed and started to climb onto the bed. "Shift over Kira," Athrun nudged Kira as he saw he would have little luck that day to get both of them up. He decided to follow the age old adage - if you couldn't beat them, join them.

Kira twisted his head and narrowed his eyes at Athrun. Athrun had effectively cleared his mind with his incessant bugging. The reason' "No." No way would he allow Athrun stay in the same bed as his sister; that would be highly inappropriate, beside he was there first.

"At least I'm not diving between you and Cagalli," Athrun muttered under his breath. "Shift, Kira."

Kira turned around to face Athrun, effectively tucking the cover beneath his body. His eyebrow arched as if to issue to a challenge to his friend while his hands clutched the edge of the cover under his chin. "No."

Athrun shifted onto his knee on the bed, caused the bed to groan slightly. Cagalli muttered softly as she shifted slightly more restlessly. "Don't think you have much choice," forest green eyes sparkled mischievously at the lump of blanket as he remembered something from their childhood, "let the cover go unless you want something bad to happen."

"No again, and I don't want to share a bed with you. That's disgusting," Amethyst eyes glared daggers at the boy, though he shifted back so his back lightly touches Cagalli's. She shifted as well and pulled her legs against her chest a bit more, her fingers digging into the cover. Kira eyed his best friend warily; he recognized that look, often receiving the blunt of whatever prank Athrun seems to cook up when they were at the same school.

"I don't want to share one with you either," Athrun snorted under his breath which unfortunately was heard by Kira's sharp hearing. Amethyst eyes narrowed slightly as he shifted more toward Cagalli as if to protect his sister. Athrun had hands on his hip as he eyed that lump of bed, while thinking a way to execute his plan, "by the way, are you cowering in the blankets?" he added the insulting comment with the most flippant attitude.

Amethyst eyes glared daggers at the blue hair boy as Kira thought about leaping out and strangling his best friend. Wimp? Why was everyone saying that to him? He just needed some emotional support, which he needed right now.

Athrun smirked, _nearly there_. Then Kira did something that nearly burst Athrun's blood vessels. Kira turned so that his back faced Athrun, purposely let his arm creep out of the cover before wrapping it around Cagalli's sleeping form. With a light smirk on his face, he tucked Cagalli under his crook of his neck.

Athrun reacted before he could think about the consequences. His hand shot out and hoisted the back of Kira's shirt. With a great heaved and a startle yelp from Kira, Athrun effectively loosen Kira's hold on Cagalli.

"Hey!" Kira protested loudly, his arm thrashed about, "why did you do that?" Athrun glared at Kira and began to tickle him earnestly. Kira squirmed with his arms and legs thrashing about, trying to fight Athrun back and buy enough time to dive back into the cover where it was a safe haven. With an accidental kick, he sent Athrun over the edge of the bed before scrambling into the warm cover.

Emerald eyes blazed with righteous fury. "Kira!" Athrun roared.

"This is IT," Cagalli bolted up, throwing the cover off Kira, her hand grabbed Kira's pillow and smacked it in Athrun's face, muffling his shout. Her blond hair was a complete mess; it made her somehow like a lioness with its fur standing. "Get out," she snarled, golden eyes flashing dangerously at the boys.

"Cagalli," Kira whimpered because of the cold, his hand stealthily reached for the cover, only to find another pillow stuffed in his face.

"But Cagalli…" Athrun gulped down the rest of the sentence when her furious eyes focused on him.

"Out. Out. Out." Cagalli repeated her voice shrilled. Armed with her pillows, she began to thoroughly beat the boys with them. "It's Sunday," wack, "and I don't need to go back to the office", beat "it's the only day I can sleep in." she huffed.

When the boys were chased out, clock, clothes, slippers and, gasp, a gun flew out with them, hitting the wall opposite her door with a resounding thud. Both quickly slammed the door shut, leaning their weight against the door to stop Cagalli's stampede. Both looked as if they weathered a hurricane, eyes wide and hair messed up.

"Someone should tell her it is dangerous to throw a gun around," Athrun eyed the gun on the floor nervously and the dent in the wall made by the gun. "Correction, someone should take the guns away from her," so that he could be the one to protect her; a bit difficult job to get if she could protect herself perfectly.

Kira eyed his friend curiously. It was obviously that the comment on guns went over his head. Athrun was somewhat thankful that Cagalli did not enlightened Kira how they met; he did not want to make the situation even more difficult.

"Anyway, seems like I won," Kira smirked, eyeing the boy who still had his hand pressed against his chest.

"The battle, not the war," Athrun glared. He always thought that helping to get the girl was an unspoken responsibility of a best friend.

Kira shrugged and smiled innocently, amethyst eyes crinkled up with unspoken glee. "Anyway that was a nice sleep." He snickered to himself when he saw forest green eyes darkened dangerously. "I doubt if you can do anything to Cagalli now since she's all riled up." He smirked, and if his arms were long enough, he would had pet himself at the back. He sauntered off, humming a song.

Athrun glared at him disgustedly, noticing the little skips that Kira had when he walked off. Turning his attentions away from Kira, he slumped against the wall. Glaring holes into the doorknob, he seriously considered the prospect of installing a smart lock on Cagalli's door that would only be opened by him.

FIN.

* * *

There are delicious screenshots when Athrun looked utterly jealous and depressed at the relationship between Kira and Cagalli in Seed. snicker.

Please, please, please review.


End file.
